matt_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew
Matej Blažeković, better known as Elias Rex, is the creator of the channel Elias Rex, which was launched October 4th, 2014. He was born on June 13th, 2004 as revealed by him in a Twitter update. He found fame quickly by not only uploading on a daily basis, but also because of his unique style of video formats, which first included only vlogs and music videos, and later sketches and parodies. Matt's experience on YouTube granted him 50 subscribers in less than a month. He originally started his channel out as a vlog-based channel with rare chances of music videos, but soon updated to making frequent parodies, often about viral videos, and even video games. Matt stated that he doesn't use an editing program, and experiences all the work in the video by just plain acting. Matt's fans are not given an official name, thus he calls them simply "guys". Since New Years', his videos have become shorter, and have a poor editing/recording software. Matt stated that soon he will be updating to record his old formating, meaning that he will post more gaming videos, and less vlogs/sketches. Matt currently resides in Croatia, along with his parents and pets. After English and Croatian, Matt also speaks Swedish, German, a little Latin and French. Background Matt was born on June 13th, 2004. As stated by him, his early childhood was very "interesting". He began walking and talking around the age of 2, and started eating alone at the age of 3. Matt has said that his childhood had very awkward moments, his only memory is when he fell down on a desk, breaking his leg. He also stated that at the age of 6, a machine fell on his toe, which later bleeded. Matt has stated that although he had awkward, scary and just plain strange moments, he still was a smart, intelligent kid. Since starting on the Internet, Matt has had an interest in web design and art. His first real website start was around 2012, which was 3 years after joining on the Internet. Matt eventually found website building format, CSS and HTML5 websites which included Weebly, Wix and his first ever registered website building site (which he registered in 2014), Webs. Matt started an experience to watch YouTube videos daily in 2014, and in July 2014 he learned more about YouTube's registering and uploading. On October 4th, 2014, Matt registered an account on YouTube which was named Elias Rex, with username EliasRexPro (Matt stated that the "EliasRex" was his YouTube name, while "Pro" is for professionalism at video gaming) Personality Matt appears as a kind and honest, yet rageful (and sometimes angry) person. He actually chooses which type of personality he should choose for a video entry. For video games, he appears to be concentrating on the game he plays, and also appears as very patient, and rageful. For vlogs, he appears as honest and knowledgeable as he can. For parodies, he appears to actually act like a teacher, explaining anything he can by using hands. For sketches, he appears as joyful, entertaining and rageful as he can. Matt can also sometimes go too far when helping, such as willing to help although the person doesn't need his help. He also appears to be very suggestible, and also can appear very noble, although he is sometimes easily tricked. Matt states that although his personality sometimes appears as angry and mean, he actually acts like that in order to entertain the audience. Matt because of this a lot of times earns nice, supporting and kind comments and is never criticized by his work. Trivia Trivia * Matt states that his name shortening from "Matthew" to "Matt" is due to his professionalism in math. * Matt is actually Croatian, although many people encourage him to speak English. * After English and Croatian, Matt can also speak Swedish, German, a little Latin and French. * He sometimes actually can build up to over 10 websites a week, although he uses only about 2-3. * Matt has created a "Matt Games" site for video games, and "Matt's Site", as his personal website. * Matt is very good in blogging, photoshop, web design, arts, thumbnail making and creating codes. * He has many dream jobs, which include being a teacher, a computer technician and an artist. * Matt has acrophobia, the fear of heights, and arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. * Matt designs website using drag and drop tools, and also uses various other website references. * Matt doesn't like food that looks disgusting to him.